Annual Review
by livingvicariously75
Summary: It's time for annual reviews at the BAU. A little plot but I wouldn't call it substantial. More of putting them in a room together with blinds drawn and letting the sparks fly. Small spoiler for season finale. Originally published at TWCS June, 2012. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm posting tamer versions of my Criminal Minds fics here, originals are at The Writers Coffee Shop, some of them I think may be better when downsized from the nc-17 to an M. Though I cut out some things to tame them down, these are still very much adult fics. This was originally published June 24, 2012 at TWCS. This was my first and has minimal plot, though it is looking at changed dynamic of JJ/Hotch as I thought they were a lot closer but have been drifting apart. I like JJ/Hotch, but can also do other pairings which will appear here later provided stories aren't still over the top and get yanked.  
**

**Annual Review: Chapter 1**

The sense of apprehension in the bullpen was palpable as the team waited for their individual summons. It was time for their yearly reviews and while generally fair in his assessments, their unit chief Aaron Hotchner also did not pull any punches in identifying areas he saw that needed improvement. When Reid was summoned they breathed a collective sigh of relief that the young doctor would be going first as they tried to focus on their work as the minutes ticked slowly by. This was JJ's first review as a profiler and she was sure she was even a little more anxious than her peers because of this. She was also imagining herself alone in the office where the blinds remained drawn, with the man who on one hand she had often felt a special connection with, yet on the other had been mystified as to why he had been avoiding her lately.

The time passed as they tried not to think of the review process or who was next, though all noticed when Prentiss followed after Reid, a tense look on her face as she ascended the stairs before some time later exiting with an obviously annoyed look on her face. "I swear he nitpicks sometimes," she muttered under her breath as she approached her desk. JJ almost jumped when her phone buzzed and his clipped tone gave her no more time to wonder what would be in store for her as she was called up next..

She sat in silence as she was barely greeted and invited to sit down before he began reviewing the documents in front of him, pointing out several instances of her exemplary performance before moving to some areas where he felt she could stand some improvement. JJ could understand Emily's frustration as he seemed to pick obscure case examples to support his suggestions, even though she didn't like them she couldn't deny that his facts were accurate as he seemed most concerned with her ability to remain properly detached from the families and cases they had been involved in.

"If you'll just sign here, you'll be free to go," he finally said curtly as he pushed the folder towards her. She looked at the clock, surprised to see that barely 15 minutes had passed, much less time than had been taken with the others thus far and she couldn't help but feel as if she were being rushed out. While she didn't want to expend any more time on the review process then needed she resented feeling as if he was rushing to get rid of her.

"Any questions," he said, obviously not expecting any as he closed the folder and moved it to a stack on the edge of his desk as he rose, ready to dismiss her.

"Yes actually," she said, causing him to stop and shift his gaze directly onto her for the first time since she had entered his office, as surprised as she was at the tone in her voice. "I want to know what I've done to piss you off? I don't think that was covered in my review." She said, tired of the cat and mouse game she felt they had been playing for the last several months.

"Excuse me," Hotch almost sputtered as he looked at her, eyes narrowing as he noticed her resolute expression.

"We used to be friends Hotch, or at least I thought we were, we used to talk, we shared the secret of a lifetime with Emily and yet now you seem to be avoiding me, but I can't figure out for the life of me why." She admitted, now letting the emotions flow more freely since she had finally opened the gate.

"Things are different now," he finally said cryptically, his dark gaze studying her as he tried to figure out how to best answer her questions without incriminating himself.

"How?" She pressed, heart thudding in her chest as she watched a thunderous emotion cross his face.

"You're married," he said hating himself even as he opened the door for the rebuff he knew would come if she knew the depth of his feelings for her.

JJ studied the unit chief hard as she tried to make sense of his words and suddenly it all made sense as she saw his averted eyes focusing back on the charts. She was speechless as she tried to grasp the implications even as he looked back at her, his hard eyes practically drilling into her as his expression urged her to go now that she had the answer to her question..

He was surprised to see the look of disbelief turn to one of tenderness as she rose but instead of heading to the door she slowly approached him, bravely reaching out to take his hand into her own as she moved within his space. She could think of nothing to say, only actions as she slowly drew his hand up to her face and kissed the palm, the questions in her eyes meeting the confusion that had entered his.

The unit chief couldn't believe what was happening as he studied the shimmering blue depths of JJ's eyes, her hand on his wrist almost scalding him as he tried to read her intent and feelings for him. She didn't keep him guessing long as emboldened she moved closer to where he was still seated, maintaining eye contact as she did so.

"So you have feelings for me?" She said, her voice making it sound more like a statement than a question as she studied him but no recrimination or accusation was evident.

"God help me, yes," he finally admitted throatily as if held captive by her gaze. At finally saying the words he could feel the burden lift of his chest at the admission even if he knew he was now opened to the sting of rejection.

"How long?" She managed to get out, her tone gentle as her heart hammered at what she was hearing, having never believed that the feelings she had held for him so long would be reciprocated.

"I don't know," he admitted, "years, it may have been at first sight. I know I was still married when they began." He shared feeling vulnerable as he laid his soul bare to her and yet feeling oddly compelled by the expression in her eyes to share as if sensing that his feelings would be safe with her.

"I wish I had known sooner," she exhaled as she tugged on his hand, willing him to stand upright so she could embrace him for the second time since she had known him, the first and only other time having been a quick friendly hug of support at Haley's funeral, he had been noticeably distant and involved with Beth at her wedding so had been the only team member to not give her the congratulatory hug as her friends did.

Feeling her heart thudding as he awkwardly held her in his arms Hotch was struck by the sudden realization that instead of the rejection he had always expected his feelings might actually be reciprocated. Tentatively, almost as if he were touching a china doll he pushed her back slightly enough so that her head tilted up towards him, drawn almost by an invisible force as he let his lips ghost across her own before pulling away to look into her eyes seeking reassurance.

Not ready to let it end that quickly JJ leaned forward to meet his lips again, this time pressing tightly against him as she made sure he knew that she wanted this as much as he did.

Moments passed as their lips moved together, getting used to the sensations and taste of the other as breathing accelerated. When JJ felt the tongue brush against her lips she immediately opened them, allowing the kiss to instinctively deepen as their tongues were finally allowed to meet. She was breathless when he withdrew, looking at her for a moment as if to detect any reservations she might be having. Seeing none he returned to the task of kissing her senseless as she clung to his broad shoulders, reveling in the sudden closeness they were finally experiencing and ever so thankful that the blinds were closed.

JJ arched her neck as hot lips nipped at her ear before moving to her collarbone, she felt the searing heat of fingers on her bare shoulders, moving the fabric of her cotton blouse to the side as the lips continued to nip in the wake of the path. A small voice in her mind told her she should put an end to this now. It was delicious but she hadn't quite been able to forget that she was a married woman, but the rest of her mind quickly silenced it, her body feeling too alive and on fire to stop things now. Her resolve strengthened she stopped being a passive recipient of the affections as she took the opportunity to reach up and entangle her fingers in the dark hair, the motion seeming to spur him forward as he lavished attention on the delicate collarbone exposed to him. Feeling as if her heart might explode JJ pushed back, seeing the confusion cloud the lust she saw in the dark eyes.

Moving quickly before they had time for their minds to clear and consider what they were doing, she pulled the top over her head, exposing more naked skin for his touch before stepping back into his arms and helping slide his suit jacket to the floor.

Hotch felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire as he feasted on the woman who was so willingly exposing herself to him, he was emboldened by the reassurance that she wanted this as much as he did as he reveled in the feeling of their tongues mating while his large powerful hands caressed the bare skin on her back, skimming over the bra strap as they moved towards the waistband of her skirt. JJ shuddered slightly from the sensation of the cool air hitting her naked breasts as warm fingers reversed their direction and she felt the bra clasp give way and with only a quick move of her arms it hit the floor. The chill of the cold air was quickly replaced as another shudder following as the sensation quickly changed to one of warmth when the calloused hands covered the firm mounds, she marveled at how well they seemed to fit, as if made for each other. She gasped into the kiss as thumbs flicked gently over the taut nipples even as the kiss continued. Reluctantly they broke apart, both gasping for air, brown eyes met blue as they saw the desire they felt mirrored in the others face.

"Tell me now JJ," Hotch's voice was husky as he drew on the last ounce of restraint he had. "We have to stop now or there will be no turning back," he warned, feeling his manhood straining hopefully against his trousers while hoping that she wouldn't listen to the voice of reason probably now sounding in her mind. He was conflicted, having wanted her so badly, for so long, yet knowing she was married and not wanting to force her to break the vows she had taken.

"I can't leave Will, there's Henry to consider," she said shakily, "but this, I want this, I want you. If you can accept that there will never be anything more, we can do this." She whispered, feeling selfish and wanton as she said this, knowing that in the end they would both only be hurt, but not wanting to deny the passion of the moment as her body continued to crave his touch. He knew as well as she did that nothing good could come out of this, but stepped out from behind his desk, quickly checking the door and locking it before turning to look back at her, the darkening in his eyes gave her the answer before he could even speak it as he hungrily pulled her back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Annual Review 2

Moaning into the kiss JJ felt herself pulled towards the muscular man now holding her as if there was no tomorrow as he took a few steps forward until the back of her legs came in contact with his desk. She was instinctively ready to sit down until the strong fingers clutching her hips stopped her, nimble fingers quickly finding the zipper that would unfasten the skirt. As JJ felt her skirt and panties being pushed down her legs she arched slightly to help, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of the dress shirt as she longed to feel more of the hot skin of the man making love to her.

Giving up on the buttons she slid her hands south, eagerly cupping the hardness she could see tenting the dress slacks as evidence of how much she was wanted. Hotch moaned as he felt her hand cup him through the fabric before her fingers found the zipper and button, causing the expensive slacks to fall to the floor, his boxers quickly following them. He felt silly as he stood there still in his dress shirt and tie yet naked from the waist down but she didn't seem to mind as she slid off the desk and to the floor. He was sure he was going to die from heart failure as he wrapped his fingers in the silky hair not yet believing this was actually happening.

"Not yet," he stopped her as he tried to regain control, gently urging her back to her feet and pushing her back towards the desk. The polished wood was cool on her rear as he effortlessly lifted her up to sit on the desk, not caring as his nameplate and pencil holder were pushed to the floor. She gasped as she pulled again at the tie, aching for more skin on skin contact, determined that if they were finally going to break the rules they would experience everything they could in this short time they had.

Sensing her distress he quickly untied the knot on his tie and began helping her fumble with the buttons on the front of his shirt, fighting back the self-consciousness about his scars as he felt the air hitting his own chest as his shirt was pushed back over his shoulders to join the rest of the clothes now littering the floor. As he looked into her eyes, watching as she gazed at his chest he felt relief that there was no disgust or pity in her eyes as she leaned forward kissing one of the wounds near his heart as she began to trace the planes on the muscular chest with her tongue. For several moments it seemed like lips, tongues and hands were everywhere as they let themselves roam freely over the others bodies, learning the secrets the other held as they indulged in the forbidden passion threatening to consume them both.

Hotch could both smell and feel her readiness for him as she pulled him closer, biting her lip keep from crying out as he kept one hand busy preparing her for their joining. Despite the haze of lust they were ever mindful that they were in his office and only separated from the others by a door or the thin wall. They could both could only hope that Rossi wasn't in his office with an ear pressed against the wall, which neither doubted him capable of if he had any idea what was going on.

The smell of sex permeated the air as she felt the lips and tongue again laving attention on a bare shoulder before beginning a trip southward. She indulged herself in the view of the contrast of the dark hair against her fair skin as he took the opportunity to lick and nip at various spots that drew his attention. In her wildest dreams she had never imagined what it could feel like to have their stoic leader touching her like this, she felt a rare surge of power as she ran her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp as he continued to explore. Though it quickly faded as she realized that despite their positioning he was still the one in control as he was the one pushing her closer to the edge. She was thankful when he responded to her gentle push against his shoulders indicating she wanted him to take a step backwards. He reluctantly did so, feasting his eyes on the naked panting woman before him. Still tasting her on his lips he stepped forward to indulge in a kiss that started out gentle as they both allowed a few moments to regain some control of their bodies, both in apparent silent agreement that they wanted to be joined when they finally tumbled over the precipice of desire.

"Protection?" He managed to croak out the question as he felt her reaching out again, now touching him intimately as she encouraged him to move closer, obviously ready to complete their union.

"The pill, I'm clean," she assured him with a breathy moan as she felt her heart hammer, smelling the spice of his aftershave as she buried her head in his neck as he slowly pressed forward causing the welcome pressure she was feeling to intensify as she welcomed him.

_-A few minutes (and a couple deleted paragraphs later)-_

"That was amazing," Hotch finally croaked, having found his voice as he considered what had just transpired between him and one of his subordinates, trying to feel guilty for the rules he had just broken but finding no regret yet, knowing it would come much later when he was alone and the haze of passion had fully diminished.

JJ looked shy as she stood, walking over to join him. "Don't over think it," she admonished gently, rising to give him a reassuring kiss before turning to gather her clothes. "I don't regret it at all, I only wish we had done this sooner." She admitted as she picked her clothes up and shook them, hoping there were no wrinkles that would draw the attention of the observant profilers in the bullpen below.

"Private bathroom," Hotch gestured, opening a small door adjacent to his desk, knowing she would want somewhere to clean up before facing her peers. Reaching for his own clothes as she disappeared into the small room.

"How do I look?" She asked as she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, having miraculously restored some order to her clothes as well as her previously disheveled hair and smeared makeup.

"Gorgeous," he breathed honestly, wondering if anyone would sense the glow radiating from her even if her appearance did nothing to indicate she had just emerged from a lovemaking session with her boss.

"Tell Morgan I've got a phone call to return and then I'll call him up," Hotch suggested as he continued buttoning his shirt, making sure he was well out of the way of the door as with one last fond look she walked out, having managed to remember the folder that held her review results, hoping she was wearing a plausible post review expression of being glad to have gotten the meeting over with. Despite the washing up and refreshing she had done in the small bathroom she could still smell him on her and feel the reminding ache between her legs as she approached her desk and delivered the message to Morgan before collapsing back at her own desk.

"That rough huh?" Prentiss said sympathetically causing JJ's eyebrows to shoot up slightly. "The review, you look a little washed out," she added seeing her friends confusion at her statement.

"It was ok, I just wasn't prepared for how in depth it was," she said fighting the urge to blush at the unintentional double entendre.

"I'm sure. The profiler reviews are much different than what you probably experienced as media liaison the other woman acknowledged before turning back to the charts in front of her, not seeming to notice anything out of the ordinary as she tried to reassure her friend. "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

JJ could only hope her friend was right as she forced back a smile and turned to the chart she had left earlier.


End file.
